Sole Survivor Last and final part
by Leslie Anne
Summary: Well, it's been fun writing this. Thanks for all the reviews. This does have a very happy ending. You know the drill.


Sole Survivor (Last and final chapter)

It's really been fun writing this. I have taken these characters (Syd and Gage) into a place that nobody could have imagined. Please read and review this as well as the other chapters in this exciting series and let me know what you think of it.

_This is set about six months later. Syd has returned to the Texas Ranger Company B. She and Gage have been an item for the past five months. We pick up the story at CD's. Gage is there along with Trivette and Alex. He's confiding to them that he is nearly ready to pop the question to Syd. Think she'll accept? Read and find out for yourself. ;-)_

"Can I confide something to you Alex?" Gage asked as he sat there. "Sure Gage. Does this have anything to do with a certain Texas Ranger we all know?" Alex asked with a grin. Gage nodded his head. "Yeah. I'm nearly ready to pop the question to Syd." Gage told her. Trivette was just taking a sip of his beer when he heard it.

"Did I hear right? Have you got the ring for her yet?" Trivette asked. Gage reached into his pocket as he pulled out a small box. He handed it to Alex. She opened it up. "That is really beautiful Gage. Have you figured out just _how_ you're going to pop the question?" Alex asked.

"I've got it all planned out. We're going to have a picnic. When we're all done and are just sitting there, then I'll pop the question to her." Gage said as he took the ring and placed it back into his pocket. Just then, he saw Walker and Syd coming through the door. "That was nearly too close for comfort." Trivette replied in a low voice.

"What's going on guys?" Walker asked as he sat down next to Alex. "Oh, nothing much. Ready to go on our picnic Shorty?" Gage asked as he got up and reached for her hand. Syd nodded her head as she got up and the two left, hand in hand. Walker saw the look on Alex's face. "Okay, did I just miss something when I walked in?" Walker asked.

Before Alex could say anything, CD spoke up. "You sure did Cordell. Ol' Gage is finally going to pop the question to Sydney." CD replied. Alex turned and gave CD a strange look. "Thanks CD." Alex said with a grin. "Don't mention it darlin'." CD replied as he turned around and went back to the counter.

Walker gave Alex a surprised look. "Gage is going to pop what question to Syd?" Walker asked in a curious voice. "You know what question a man asks a woman when the two are deeply in love with each other. You asked me. I'm sure in time, Jimmy will ask Erica the same question." Alex told him. Trivette gave Alex a curious look. "I will?" Jimmy replied in a surprised voice.

Then, it dawned on Walker what Alex was talking about. "Oh...now I figure out what you're talking about Alex. Gage is going to ask Syd to marry him." Walker replied with a laugh. Trivette looked at his watch. "That only took you...oh about 5 minutes to figure it out. Think she'll accept?" Trivette asked as he finished his beer. "Hard telling. Just have to wait and see." Alex said as she took a hold of Walker's hand and gently squeezed it.

Meanwhile, Syd and Gage arrived at the place for their picnic. "Just the perfect spot. Quiet, not another soul in sight for miles. It's just the two of us, Syd." Gage said as he reached in and took the basket from the backseat. Syd grinned as she took a hold of Gage's hand. The two walked for a bit before Gage found just the perfect spot. (_He already had this spot picked out earlier)_

"Here we are. Now, let's break out that fried chicken of yours. I'm starving." Gage said as he sat on the ground. Syd laughed as she took the food out. About a couple of hours later, the meal had been done and the two were just sitting there in the quietness. Syd had her head resting against Gage's legs as she looked around. "This day couldn't have been any better if we had planned it." Syd replied with a sigh.

Gage grinned as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the box. "I think I can make it a perfect ending to this day." Gage replied. Syd raised up as she turned around. "How can you do that Gage?" Syd asked in a curious voice. Gage held up the box as he opened it. "Syd, you know that the first moment you and I became partners, I have been in love with you. Now, I'm asking you if you'll accept this ring and become my lifetime partner." Gage asked.

Tears were in Syd's eyes as Gage took the ring out and slipped it onto Syd's left ring finger. It was a perfect fit. "Oh Francis! I was wondering how long it would take you to ask me. I have also been in love with you since the moment we became partners. Sure, we've had our share of ups and downs. But, to answer your question. Yes, I'll accept this ring and become your lifetime partner." Syd told him as she took a hold of him and held him close.

Several hours later, Walker and Alex saw Gage pull up to the ranch in Gage's car. "Well, I wonder what the answer was." Alex replied as the two came out onto the porch. Walker could see the look on their face as they came up to the porch. "Well, I take it from the look on your faces that the answer was 'yes'. Am I right?" Walker asked. Syd nodded her head as she held out her left hand to show them. Alex squealed in delight as her and Syd hugged each other.

"Have you set a date yet?"Alex asked. The two looked at each other. "We're thinking...maybe around Christmas time." Gage replied. "Sounds good. Now, as far as _where_ you're going to have it. How about right here at the ranch? We've got more than enough room." Walker told them.

Gage and Syd looked at each other. "Well? What do you think Syd?" Gage asked. "Sounds like a great idea. Thanks for offering. Alex? Would you consider being my matron of honor?" Syd asked. Alex nodded her head. "I'd be honored Syd." Alex replied as she reached up and wiped a tear from her face. Walker stood there as he waited for Syd to ask him to give her away.

"Well, I've already asked Trivette to be my best man. That only leaves one spot. Who's going to give the bride away? But, there's a problem. I'd like to ask CD to give her away. But, then, I'd like to have Walker do the honors." Gage said as he stood there. "I think I can solve the problem Gage. Why don't we go ahead and have CD give the bride away and I'll be your 2nd best man." Walker said with a grin.

Gage stood there as he thought about it for a moment, then nodded his head. "Okay. Sounds like a good idea." Gage replied as he put his arm around Syd. "Sounds good to me as well. Let's head over to CD's and let him know." Syd said as she started to walk back toward the car. "You go ahead honey. I'll catch up with you later." Gage said as he gave her a quick kiss.

The three of them watched as Syd disappeared down the road in a cloud of dust. "I'm sure that if anyone can convince CD to give the bride away, Syd can." Gage said as he went into the house with Walker and Alex. When Syd arrived at CD's place, he was surprised to hee her coming in by herself.

"Where's Gage at darlin'?" CD asked as he came around from behind the bar. "He's back at Walker's ranch with Walker and Alex. I've got something important to ask you CD." Syd said as she sat down at a nearby table. CD sat down across from her as he rested his hands on top. "Well, ask away darlin'." CD replied. Syd reached over as she took a hold of his hands.

"Gage and I are getting married and I'd like you to give the bride away." Syd told h im. This took CD totally by surprise. He sat there for a moment, then nodded his head. "I'd be more than happy to Sydney. When's the big day?" CD said as he got up and the two embraced. "It's going to be around Christmastime. Walker insists that we have it at the ranch." Syd told him.

"That sounds like a really good idea. Soon as you pick the date, just let me know and I'll be there." CD said as Syd got up and left. "I sure will CD." Syd replied as she went out the door. She just got back into the car when she heard her cell phone ring. "Hello. Ranger Cooke speaking." Syd said as she answered the phone.

"Hi Shorty. Where're you at?" Gage asked her. "I just left CD's. He told me that he'd be more than happy to give the bride away." Syd said as she got into the car. "I'll see you later at the house." Gage said as he disconnected the call. Syd smiled as she put away her cell phone and started the car.

She had just started to pull away from the curb when another car coming from the opposite direction it hers head on. Syd was thrown against the steering wheel and knocked out cold. CD heard the crash and came running outside. He found Syd's car and another car wrecked. He ran over to the driver's side of Syd's car and gently eases her back in her seat.

"Just hold on darlin'. I'm gonna get you some help." CD said as he ran back inside to call for an ambulance. The driver of the other car was killed at the scene of the accident. He had a heart attack and was already dead before his car hit Syd's. Gage was just getting ready to leave Ranger headquarters to head home when he heard his phone ring.

He groaned as he sat down to answer it. "Ranger Gage." Gage said as he answered his phone. "Gage? This is CD. There's been an accident in front of my place. Syd's car was hit." CD told him. Both Walker and Carlos had just come in when Walker saw Gage's face expression.

"Is she okay?" Gage asked in a worried voice. "I'm not sure yet. She's out cold. I've already called for an ambulance." CD told him. "Thanks CD. I'll see you at the hospital." Gage said as he hung up the phone. "What's going on Gage?" Carlos asked in a concerned voice.

"That was CD on the phone. Syd's been in an auto accident. We're not sure yet how badly she's hurt. I'm on my way to the hospital." Gage said as he left Ranger headquarters. Carlos could see the concerned look on Walker's face. "You want to postpone this till another time Walker?" Carlos asked. Walker nodded his head.

"Yeah Carlos. I'll call you later when I find out more information about Syd." Walker said as he turned and left to head to the hospital. By the time he got there, the ambulance hadn't yet arrived. He found Gage sitting in the waiting room. "Any news yet?" Walker asked. Gage shook his head. "Her ambulance hasn't arrived yet." Gage replied.

Just then, Walker heard the ambulance pull up. He was surprised to see CD getting out. "How is she CD?" Walker asked in a worried voice. "She woke up about 5 minutes ago. But, there's a problem." CD said, not wanting to alarm either Walker or Gage. "What's the problem CD?" Gage asked in a concerned voice.

"She has no memory of what happened." CD told them. Just then, they saw the doctor coming out of the treatment room. "Are the three of you here for Ranger Cooke?" The doctor asked. All of them nodded their heads. "Yeah. How is she?" Gage asked. "Well, she's got a good size bump on her forehead. But, the good news is, there are no broken bones." The doctor told them.

"What about her memory?" Walker inquired. "It's only temporary Ranger Walker. I'm sure in time her memory will come back." The doctor explained. "About how much time are we talking about?" Gage asked. "It's hard telling. Could be a few days, or it could be a few weeks." The doctor told them.

"Can we see her?" CD asked. The doctor nodded his head. "Sure. In fact, she can be discharged. Do you want to take her back to the ranch with you Ranger Walker?" The doctor asked. Walker nodded his head as the three went into the treatment room. Syd was sitting up on the table when she saw the three come in.

"How are you feeling Syd?" CD asked. "Got a headache. But, I have no memory of what happened. In fact, who are all of you?" Syd asked. Gage walked up to her as he took a hold of her left hand. "I'm your fiancee. Francis Gage." Gage told her as he pointed down to the ring on her finger. Syd gave him a surprised look. "Fiancee? When did this happen?" Syd asked in a confused voice.

"It was just today that I popped the question to you while we were out on our picnic." Gage told her. He could see the confused look on her face. "Don't worry Shorty. I'm sure that your memory will come back to you in time." Gage replied. "Shorty? Why did you call me Shorty?" Syd asked in a puzzled voice. "That's my nickname for you. Simple reason. You're the shortest of all of us Texas Rangers." Gage explained.

This was getting more and more confusing to Syd. "Texas Rangers? Are we baseball players?" Syd asked in a confused voice. Walker shook his head. "We're not baseball players Syd. We're in law enforcement. We're the elite part of it." Walker explained to her. Syd finally nodded her head as if she figured out what he was telling her.

"Good. Now, the doctor says you can be discharged. But, you're going to stay with me and Alex at the ranch. At least until your memory comes back." Walker told her. "Why can't I go back to my own place?" Syd asked him. "Do you know where you live?" CD asked her. Syd started to answer, but stopped. She shook her head. "I don't know. What happened to the car that hit me?" Syd asked.

"It appeared the driver of the other car had a heart attack. He was already dead when his car struck yours." Walker told her. Tears were in her eyes. The three looked familiar to her, but she just couldn't remember them. Gage put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry Syd. I'm sure in time your memory will come back." Gage told her in a reassuring voice.

"Thanks Ranger Gage. Now, can we get out of here?" Syd asked with a grin. Walker nodded his head as Syd hopped off the table. She was a bit shaky on her feet as she stood there. Just then, a nurse came in with a wheelchair. "What's the wheelchair for? I can walk out of here." Syd asked. "Hospital rules dear." The nurse told her with a smile.

Syd shrugged her shoulders as she sat down in the wheelchair. "I sure wish I knew who all of you were. It's like a part of me is here, but the memory part isn't. Did the doctor say how long it'll be before my memory comes back?" Syd asked as she got into Gage's car. Alex shook her head. "He said it could be a few days, or it could be a few weeks. Just have to give it time honey." Alex told her.

As the days and weeks dragged on, Syd was trying hard to get her memory back. She was helping Walker out in the barn when she slipped and took a fall, striking her head on the barn floor. "Syd!" Walker yelled as he ran over and knelt down beside her. "Oh my aching head. What happened Walker?" Syd asked as she slowly sat up.

"You took a wrong step on the ladder and down you went. You struck your head on the barn floor." Walker told her as he helped her to her feet. She rubbed the back of her head. "What was I doing going up the ladder? Also, what am I doing here when I have a home of my own?" Syd asked in a puzzled voice.

Then, it occurred to Walker what he was hearing. "Syd. Do you know who I am?" Walker asked in a hopeful voice. She nodded her head. "Yeah, you're my boss Ranger Cordell Walker. Hey! That fall must have jogged my memory back into place!" Syd said in an excited voice.

Just then, Alex and Gage came into the barn. "How you doen' today Shorty?" Gage asked. "Doing a lot better than I did about an hour ago. I've got my memory back Gage!" Syd told him. Tears were in Gage's eyes as he took Syd into his arms and held her close. "I'm so glad. You don't know how worried I was." Gage told her as tears fell down his face.

Alex put a hand on Gage's shoulder. "I think all of us were worried about her. Now, we can go on with the wedding plans." Alex replied as she wiped the tears from her face. Syd turned to her. "Alex, would you and Walker mind if we pushed the wedding up just a little bit?" Syd asked.

"Sure. When would you like to have it?" Alex asked. Syd looked up at Gage. "Would two weeks be too soon?" Syd asked with a grin. Alex looked over at Walker. "Well? What do you think Walker?" Alex asked. "Sounds okay to me. I'll call Trivette and CD and let them know the good news." Walker said as he left the bar, but not before giving Syd a quick kiss on the cheek.

When the big day finally came, Syd was more nervous than ever. "Are you sure you have the ring Alex?" Syd asked her. Alex held up her hand. "I've got it right here honey. The last time I saw you this nervous was on my wedding day. Which by the way we about didn't have when Gage and Trivette blew up the tuxes." Alex said with a laugh. Syd nodded her head. "I remember that. We didn't let him forget it either. Did we?" Syd asked. Alex shook her head. "No, we didn't." Alex replied.

Just then, there was a soft knock at the door. Alex went over as she barely opened it. "It's only me darlin.'" CD said as he stood there. "Good, I thought it might be Gage." Alex said as she let him in. CD stood there as tears filled his eyes. "You sure do look might pretty Sydney." CD replied as he went over and gently gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks CD. What's that you got in your hands?" Syd asked.

CD handed her the small gift-wrapped box. "This is my gift to you darlin'." CD replied with a smile. Both he and Alex watched as Syd tore off the paper. "Wonder what could be inside." Syd asked as she slowly opened the box. Inside was a string of the prettiest pearls she had ever seen. "Oh CD! These are beautiful!" Syd exclaimed.

He reached over as he took the pearls out of the box and gently placed them around Syd's neck. Alex stood there as she smiled. "Those really set off your dress honey. Well, I guess it's about that time." Alex said as she handed Syd her bouquet of flowers. CD held his arm out. "I may not be your daddy. But, I sure feel proud to give you away today darlin'." CD said as they left the room and proceeded down the hall to the top of the stairway.

Walker and Trivette were trying to keep Gage calm as the time grew closer. Trivette looked at his watch. "Well guys, it's show time." Trivette said as he walked over the door and held it open. Gage stood there as he took a deep breath. "You sure you got the ring Trivette?" Gage asked. Trivette patted his pocket. "Got it right here." Trivette said as the three left the room.

Trivette's lady friend, Erica was softly playing when she saw Syd, Alex and CD coming down the stairs. The music changed to the wedding march. Gage turned his head as he saw Syd coming down the stairs. Walker could see Gage's face light up as Syd approached them. The minister stepped up as he started the ceremony.

After the rings were exchanged and the vows were said. Both Syd and Gage waited for those words. "I now pronounce you man and wife." The minister said as he looked at Gage and nodded his head. Gage carefully lifted Syd's veil as he took her face in his hands and gave her a long and passionate kiss.

Alex was standing there with Walker as tears fell down her cheeks. "I'm so happy for them Walker." Alex whispered to him. Walker nodded his head. "So am I Alex." Walker replied. Syd and Gage turned to their friends. "Ladies and Gentlemen, may I introduce for the first time...Mr. and Mrs. Francis and Sydney Gage." The minister said with a smile.

THE END!

Finally!


End file.
